Speak Now
by NathanPeytonFirstLove
Summary: Nathan is Getting married to Haley, but it's hard for peyton   Based on Speak Now By Taylor Swift
1. Don't Say Yes, runaway now

_**Speak Now.**_

"I am not this girl "I tell myself, "I don't see the point in coming today. I mean he's going to say 'I do' to her in this church today and that's going to be the end, the end of us" tears start to form on my face as I look at the church beside it, it reads "Congratulations Nathan Scott & Haley James" I sit in my comet, tears falling more and more down my face. I look up and I don't know how or why two people are walking down the stairs while guests are congratulating them , the banner no longer reads congratulations Nathan Scott & Haley James. It Magically reads Congratulations Nathan Scott & Peyton Sawyer. I'm picturing my wedding, here , today. I am wrapped around Nathans arms as he mouths "i love you" and that dream, that picture inside my head disappears and I drive off, sad and heartbroken.

" **_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_" **

today, is the day where everything I ever would want disappears. Of course I don't want to go, I don't want to see his face. I don't want to know that we don't belong together, I don't want to hear his voice say " I do". I know when those words escape his lips, my eyes will have tears coming down, and my heart will be forever broken.

"**_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl"_ **

he shouldn't be doing this. he shouldn't be marrying her. I mean he said he loved **ME**, wanted to spend his lifetime with **me** by his side, that's gotta mean something right? The whole Jock loves cheerleader. - that's us. In high school Haley wasn't even in our cycle of friends, it was only me, Brooke and Nathan. It was perfect- it was everything I ever wanted it to be- until that day, they day that changed everything, the day he needed to get tutored and a few days after that, our breakup came.

" _**I Sneak In and See your friends" **_

I walk in, see his friends and they smile at me, I feel a pad on my back "P. Sawyer, your going to be fine" I nod at Brooke because I don't really believe that the only way I'm ever really going to be fine is if he says "no" and we run away together and live happily ever after. Of course that's just me dreaming.

We walk up to Mouth, Skills and Mille.

" what up P. Sawyer? You got a plan?" Skills Asks as soon as I walk up to him, along with Brooke.

" a plan for what?" I didn't know what he was talking about. He can be hard to understand sometimes.

" A Plan to steal Nathan Back" I look at Brooke, and we both look confused. I can't believe he really is asking me this. Doesn't he know it's hard enough all ready without him asking me about my plan and I have no plan at that. "oh so I'm the only one thing like that huh? Okay look here's the drill- I'll drug Haley first , Then we throw you in the wedding grown so when Nathan slips up the veil BAM it's on" "Skillz, that gown is tailor Made so no and Peyton is going to be okay" Brooke Butts in. I still don't believe her, I want to I really do but you know that feeling you get when you feel like your about to lose something really important to you? Well that feeling has been in my stomach the whole day, it just won't leave me alone. " you know I love you P. Sawyer right? But baby girl you are so far from okay man,you're not even in the same area code"

finally someone who knows that I'm in pain- okay everyone does-but they keep telling me it's going to be okay I want to scream when they do, like they know the future or something. But skills he know that this day, it's my nightmare, and it will kill me once he says those two words that will forever break us apart.

" _**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel" **_

I knew the first day, I ever met Haley that she was going to try to take my boy away from me I mean she's snotty just like her snotty of a family all of them. They're all dressed so fancy and all it's like they expected Nathan to drift away from me and fall in love with their Haley. I hate them all so I don't even say hi. What am I supposed to say hi it's nice to see you again and by the way she broke me and Nathan up? They all look stunning of course it's their daughters/sisters wedding day why wouldn't they, god I wanna punch the living hell out of them!

"_**And She is yelling at a bridesmaid,somewhere back inside the room,wearing a gown shaped like a pastry" **_

"no it's all wrong!" I hear that voice, that devil, that girl who broke Nathan & Me up say.

"you said you wanted purple and white flowers Haley, you said purple"someone talks back to her, I don't know who, that voice is so unfamiliar, but Haley has a big family that I don't know who's talking to her half the time.

" I SAID RED, get it in your head Quinn I said RED FLOWERS, red symbolizes love, what does purple symbolize?" she screams, and yells just like a little rich girl, that gets everything she ever wanted should. I mean spoiled bitch gets everything, even my boy, my love, my lifetime with him. Shit why does she always have to get everything,while I get the pain in my heart ever since we broke up?

"_**this is surely not what you thought it would be" **_

I see his face, looking right into my green eyes, and it's killing me, I want to crawl into a hole and die there. He's killing me, looking at me, but the longer he looks at him the longer I know this isn't what he wanted for a wedding, I can read him, I've always been able to read him.

This is no where compared to the wedding, he told me years ago. _" A church wedding, you in a beautiful white dress walking down the aisle, Skills being the best man & the bridesmaid would be..." _

"_Hey- that's my job babe, to pick a bridesmaid, and it's going to be Brooke" _

"_Brooke it is, red and white flowers everywhere,that's going to be our future Peyt. Our future together."_

this is just yuck. A mean it's a church wedding but the best man is one of Haley's Brothers. The Bridesmaid is Haleys Sister, who I feel sorry for, getting yelled at earlier today. The flowers are Purple & White. Poor Nathan. He Didn't Get his Dream Wedding, _Our_ Dream Wedding.

" _**I Lose Myself in a daydream where I stand and say Don't say yes run away now I'll meet when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said Speak now" **_

as people start to talk among themselves. My mind starts to drift somewhere else, a dream where I stand up and stop this nightmare. If only I could talk to him,tell him how I really feel, how I have always felt, but I can't. When the preacher says "Speak Now" I want to stand and stop this wedding from happening but I can't I don't have enough courage or strength in me to do so.

"_**fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that feels like a death march and I am hiding in the curtain it seems I was uninvited by your 'lovely' bride to be"**_

people start to take their seats while, I feel my heart pound a little faster and faster each minute that passes. I swear my heart is going to fall off my chest. The Wedding march comes on and I swear I see Nathan sweat and his hand start so shake,that song isn't about love to me right now it's about a nightmare about to happen, a girl taking my boy away. My heart breaking with every sound that gets though my ear. I make my way to the back row of the last pews, I was uninvited, hopefully no one will notice me here. She invited everyone. Except me. Nathan Invited me but then that Bitch uninvited me

Isn't She 'Lovely'?

"_**she floats down the aisle like a pageant queen"**_

Haley James, Start to make her way down the aisle, her spoiled bitch of herself with her father on her side giving her away. Why does he have to give her away to Nathan? My Nathan. She's walking and showing herself of not like it's her wedding day but like she entered a beauty Pageant.

"_**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me don't you?" **_

My eyes drift to Nathan Scott, and I can tell that he is nervous, I know the smile he is putting. The same smile, he used to put with Teachers and people he didn't like. I call it a Un-Nathan Smile. It's his totally fake smile and he is using it here. Why?

I get my answer when his blue eyes, meet my green.

That's when his true, smile comes to his face. And in that moment, that instinct I know that he wishes it wasn't Haley James walking down the aisle, in a wedding gown meeting him, to start their forever. But it was me, Peyton Sawyer making my way to meet him where our lifetime can begin, like we talked about. I see it in that smile those eyes he is giving me, he may not know it but I want that too.

"_**Don't say yes run away now I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out when they said speak now" **_

I want to talk to him, persuade him not to marry her that he won't and he will not marry her if I try to stop this wedding, before the vows. Before it's too late. I don't have enough time here.

**i hear the preacher say 'speak now or forever hold your peace' " **

"if there's anyone who knows a reason why these two shouldn't be married please speak now or forever hold you peace" I hear the minister say. finally the moment I've been waiting for, my chance to stop this wedding, my chance to get him back. This is it.

"_**There's The silent, there's my last chance"**_

I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes turn to me. Looks from everyone in the room, but the only person I am looking at him, My Nathan. In my eyes he's the only one, we're the only people in the room. That's how I've always felt when I'm with him. He's always been my everything.

"_**i am not the kind of girl who should be barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl" **_

I keep thinking that this isn't me. This, stopping a wedding, crashing it. This isn't me. But I would do anything for those eyes to be locked on mine. Those lips to be with mine and that boy to only want me. I would go to anywhere just to be with him.

This isn't Nathan either, proposing to her, while I know that he doesn't love her. He's proved that with that smile forming on his lips,when he was looking at me. - that's prove enough that he's not in love with her.

"_**so don't say yes run away now I'll meet you in the when your out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now" **_

I'm looking straight into the eyes, of the boy I feel in love with so many years ago. His blue orbs meeting my Green.

"Nathan you can't, I'm sorry I'm sorry but you just can't because she's not the girl for you , and because I love you and it's been years Nathan, And yet I'm still in love with you Please don't cause me anymore heartache, don't say 'I do' Please meet me in the back of the church, and we can talk about this please... people always leave"

"_**And you'll say lets run away now , I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door baby, I couldn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now" **_

a Scott smirk along with a relieved smile went along with Nathans face.

"let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux baby, I couldn't say my vows, my heart wasn't in it. I'm so glad you were here to stop this nightmare, to stop me from marrying someone who isn't you. So glad you were around when they said speak now"

Nathan let go of Haley's hand and ran towards me, spun-ed me around and kissed oh so passionately, so sweetly, and so lovingly. He carried me out of the church in the back. Where he said the words I've been waiting to hear since the breakup

"I Love You Sawyer" a smile spread around my face. " Someday Sawyer-Scott"

"Baby, that will happen, I promise you"

"I Love you Nathan,I'm in love with you."he pulled me closer, kissed me on the lips like he has never done so before, and carried me to my comet, where we ran away together.

Oh the things I do for this boy

_a/n- how was that? I know the last part wasn't intended to be part of the story but I can't not write a Nathan/Peyton Kiss scene. This is my first story with a song but I had to do it it was haunting me like crazy. Please let me know how I did If I should write more of these. Or if this is the only one and I should stop. _

_- Bri _

_Reviews Make My Day & They Make me write some more. _

_Oh and more stories are coming I don't know if they are all one shots or chapter but be prepared that I'm make to make neytoners Happy :P it's my job shipping Np and all _

_I enjoyed writing this so much that I'm thinking of writing a chapter wise story of this like with everyone's reactions and such I'm just waiting to see if this story is a hit or not _

_my reason for using haley is simple, I don't like her and I wanted her to portray the Bitch! _


	2. There, There

Chapter 2 – There, There.

This chapter will be mostly about Haley's point of View, I know you guys want some NP in here and well It's coming I promise., it's rather short tho

Haley James, was supposed to be Haley James Scott, Today. But that two faced bitched ruined it for her. She wasn't supposed to be here, In pitch dark I go walking in your landscape  
Broken branches trip me as I speak 

_Just cos you feel it doesn't mean it's there  
Just cos you feel it doesn't mean it's there_

Just because they were each other's first doesn't mean that they were supposed to be together forever, I mean was with me. He proposed to me, even though I did see him smile to her, a smile he never tended to give to me. I guess that's his "Peyton" smile, how beautiful that smile of his is, when he smiles at her. Not once, did I get to see that. Just cause, I'm here at his church alone, crying my eyes out. Doesn't mean he will come back to me, it doesn't mean he's mine.

_there's always a siren  
singing you to shipwreck._

there's this pain in my heart, I can't seem to ignore, I mean we were supposed to be the everlasting love, everyone wanted, everyone wanted to have. And now, I want that love, and I don't have that… there's a pain in my heart, that feels like a bullet in my heart, I'm bleeding for his love. I can't seem to know what to do.

_just because you feel it doesn't mean it's there._

_(there's someone on your shoulder)  
just because you feel it doesn't mean it's there.  
(there's someone on your shoulder)_

I believe he did love me, but not enough to be with me forever.

I want some answers, and I will get those answers one way or another.

Even if, she's in his arms now; instead of me.

His Peyton, his blondie, his first love, and first time.

Well I know those names, because of the box he cares

About more than anything, I tripped over it one time and pictures

Of Nathan and Peyton kept roaming out. There was one where she's in a bikini and he's in swim trunks and in the back it read "my forever Blondie and me on our anniversary, where forever began" it killed me to read those words, more because there were so many of those, and yet we never did that. We never did half the stuff he did with Peyton… I couldn't be his Peyton, he needed the real one. The girl, I couldn't be. Just because I'm feeling this, doesn't mean he loves me as much as I thought he did…

_Why so green and lonely?  
Heaven sent you to me.  
We are accidents  
waiting waiting to happen.  
We are accidents  
waiting waiting to happen._

I'm so lonely here, in this gloomy night. It feels like it's about to rain, or that's just in my heart.

Heaven sent Nathan to me, just to know what it means to be loved. Even if he didn't quite love me as much as peyton.

he couldn't forget peyton..

He needs to be with her, and I get that.

She was his first love.

But it's called first because they're supposed to be a second time…

I just busted into tears, like a water steam falling off my face.

My mom came up and sat beside me.

"I really don't know what to say to his. There, there sweetie. It's going to be alright. You'll survive. I know you will you Haley James is a strong girl"


End file.
